Yo te vi crecer
by Call me M. Jane
Summary: Niños que juegan en el barro, mejores amigos, compañeros de cancha, amores platónicos, más ciegos que tontos. Iwa-chan lleva a su lado tanto tiempo que Oikawa no se imagina una vida sin él, y mucho menos ahora que sus universidades se bifurcan. Una pequeña historia para los amantes de ovnis y dinosaurios.


**Dedicada a Janet Cab, a la que conozco desde hace muy poco pero que me ha hecho amar esta pareja con su grandiosa historia Confeti Rosa. Por su cumpleaños, que casualmente Oikawa adoraría por ser "may the Fourth" y que a mi me encanta, porque por un día y unas horas soy mayor que tú (3 de mayo). Besos, desde la isla vecina.**

 **- _Este historia fue subida primero en Wattpad y como muchos ni tienen la decidí subir aquí, con mucho amor-_**

* * *

Estaban ahí, besándose, comiéndose la boca, lamiendo la saliva del otro y acariciando la lengua con sabor a menta por culpa de esos chicles que llevaba toda la noche masticando para que el olor a alcohol no sea tan cantoso al llegar a la residencia. _Se estaban besando._ Y no podía ser un beso tranquilo, de esos de películas en los que la música suena de fondo y la lluvia cae sobre los hombros.

 _No._

Tenía que ser un beso que olía a porno desde un kilómetro de distancia, de esos en los que se te olvida respirar, que te falta cuerpo para tocar a el otro y manos para agarrar carne. Era un beso que no sólo se da con labios, sino con caderas hundidas, con dientes que desgarran el cuello, con sonidos graves que duelen en el pecho.

Y Oikawa no tenía ni idea de cómo habían llegado a esa situación cuando minutos antes habían estado peleándose como críos en el barro.

 _Joder, Iwa-chan, ¿Ya la tienes así?_

No es que a él le moleste la presión que siente en el muslo, para nada, hace el efecto contrario a un relajante muscular. Es cafeína pura metida en vena. Pero no quiere precipitarse, no después de tanto tiempo, y menos para una simple noche. Su corazón acabaría seco si sólo fuese una noche más para su mejor amigo.

Lo peor es la tentación, ese incesante movimiento que hace contra su cuerpo. Oikawa también quiere hundir sus manos en el pelo y tirar de él, aunque este año lo lleva demasiado corto y posiblemente se le escape en cuestión de segundos. Quiere tirarlo al suelo de esa terraza vacía y hacerle olvidar que dentro están todos los del equipo y se están despidiendo de ellos porque en un mes se irán a la universidad.

 _¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?_

A esa tensión incontrolable, aguantándose las ganas y huyendo miradas. Porque Oikawa lo sabe, que Iwaizumi lo miraba de más cuando se cambiaban de ropa en los vestuarios, que repasaba su espalda cuando la camiseta caí sobre el taburete, o cómo se lo comía con los ojos cuando estaba demasiado desnudo a su alrededor lo echaba a patadas con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas. Lo sabe porque hace lo mismo, le encanta pasarse horas mirando cómo practica los saces, lo bien que se le da dirigir a los demás -incluso más que a él-, lo mucho que le gustan esos ojos verde oliva cuando brillan por ver alguna película de Godzilla.

Y es que, él lo ha visto crecer, ha navegado por cada recuerdo de su infancia y ha estado ahí superando sus gripes. Conoce lo mal que se le da hacer sopa, pero lo bien que cocina lasaña. Estuvo ahí cuando rechazó a una chica y ella casi le pega porque no tuvo tacto, pero qué se le va a ser, es tan bruto como un neandertal y a eso no hay nadie quien lo gane.

Quizás es por eso que lleva siendo toda su vida pesado con él, para que le vea y que no aparte la mirada. Que se deje de chorradas y le siga los pasos porque si no está él a su lado nada tiene sentido. Quizás es precisamente porque está enamorado de él desde que tiene uso de razón para comprender enteramente la palabra _amor,_ que flirtea con cualquiera con tal de que se enfade y lo arrastre hacia la cancha, lejos de las gradas. A su lado, donde pertenece.

Oikawa comprendió hace mucho tiempo que los besos con sabor a frutas no le gustaban, que el glosh brillante es demasiado pegajoso para sus labios y le gusta más la piel sin perfume, más morena que blanca, más dura que tierna. Fue con apenas catorce años, un retaco que no sabía deletrear S-E-X-O pero que su mano buscaba en su piel lecciones exprés a la fuerza, por las noches y en silencio, que aprendió lo difícil que sería volver a ducharse con su mejor amigo en los vestuarios. Él tenía claro que toda la culpa la tenía Iwa-chan, con su espalda demasiado ancha, la línea que bajaba como un río hacia el mar desde sus caderas hasta _a-saber-donde_ porque prefería no pensar en lo que había debajo de sus calzoncillos negros y ceñidos.

No era justo que ni siquiera le gustaran otros tíos, para experimentar un poquito y saber qué terreno pisaba. _No_. Tenía que gustarle él, con sus enfados repentinos cada vez que coqueteaba con las animadoras, o sus _A dónde vas con eso, Mierdikawa_ cuando le daba por comprar polos helados y comérselos de tres en tres; no podía gustarle una persona normal, que creyera que _E.T. el extraterrestre_ era la mejor película del mundo mundial por el simple hecho de que un niño y un ser que procede de otro universo se hacen amigos y comparte un momento la mar de especial antes de volver a su planeta.

Tenía que gustarle Iwa-chan.

Esa especie de bestia que cada vez que cometía un error en su vocabulario, soltaba alguna barbaridad -según él- contra alguien, sobre todo contra Tobio, o simplemente no le apetecía hacerle caso al entrenador y se dormía en los laureles, se tomaba la libertad de acertarle con un balón en la cara. O en el estómago. O en la zona sur, donde más duele.

Con el tiempo se había cansado un poco, eso de jugar a los mejores amigos, de sonreír y no encontrarse con un _Te quiero_ , pero luego lo veía ahí, a ese niño que cogía escarabajos con arañazos en las rodillas, o ese que siempre lo animaba cuando ni su madre podría haciéndole su comida favorita. Lo veía y sabía perfectamente que por muchos besos, caricias o abrazos que buscara en otras personas nunca serían como los de él.

 _Me gustas, Iwa-chan, me gustas tanto que podría sacarme el corazón y este seguiría vivo sólo por ti, sin sangre ni oxígeno._

Casi lo suelta una vez, en San Valentín, a un año de terminar la preparatoria. Su lengua se había quedado seca al ver que unos bombones, hechos a manos, caían sobre su pupitre acomodados en una bolsa verde, llenas ovnis y marcianitos verdes.

–Alguien me las dio. –Había dicho, rascándose la nunca. –Y como a ti te encantan y a mí me suele sentar de culo el chocolate pensé que era lo mejor.

 _¿De verdad, Iwa-chan? ¿Me estás dando bombones por San valentin?_

Porque todo eso de la chica misteriosa sonaba a excusas desde hacía un par de leguas, y podría encontrar mil formas de burlarse sobre esas mejillas algo más oscuras de lo normal, o de cómo mueve el pie arriba y abajo. Pero no puede, porque el corazón le late en la garganta y su estómago se ha vuelto un ovillo de hilos de espinos y si se mueve o dice algo sangrará por días, meses o incluso años.

Debería haber sido el día que se lo dijera, no debería haber dejado pasar esos dulces como si fuera una oleada de calor, pero tenía miedo de que en realidad sí que fuera un regalo de otra chica y, después de todo, su mejor amigo nunca había mostrado sentimientos por él en su vida. Compañerismo. Sí. Lealtad. También. Una amistad hasta el infinito y más allá. Por supuesto. Besos debajo de un árbol después de dibujar con una piedra afilada sus nombres y un corazón. ¿Quién está soñando ahora?

Así que lo dejó marchar, más bien, lo dejó envejecer, como al buen vino. Y eso lo trajo de cabeza durante todo el año, porque había momentos en los que nada tenía sentido entre ellos y sentía que las cosas estaban tomando el rumbo adecuado.

Dormir en la misma cama, sin tocarse, pero _oye_ , había veces que las cosquillas parecían caricias. Conversaciones filosóficas sobre un mundo en el que envejecían juntos y adoptaban un perro llamado _Yoda_ -porque a Oikawa le gusta Star Wars y Yoda es lo más cercano a la mítica imagen de un extraterrestre-. Ir a la universidad juntos y vivir en el mismo piso. _Ese dedo, Iwa-chan, qué haces acariciándome la palma de la mano en clase de Matemáticas aplicadas._

Sí, había momentos en los que todo apuntaba al cielo y no parecía desmoronarse. Hasta hoy, claro, que la bomba cayó por su propio peso y les explotó en las narices.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a otra universidad? –Gruñó, con la piel morena iluminada por la farola amarilla y la música que Makki había puesto de fondo. Con el frío que hace a las tres de la mañana si sales al fresco de una terraza. –¿Te pensabas que no lo iba a entender o algo por el estilo? ¡Nos conocemos desde hace año, cabeza hueca! –Su mano en el cuello de la ropa, oliendo su perfume de almizcle dulzón. –Joder, eres idiota de remate.

–Iwa-chan.

–¡Iwa-chan los cojones! ¿Vas a ocultarme más cosas cuando estemos a mil kilómetros de disntacia? ¿dos mil? ¿cien mil?

 _No es así, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Decírtelo supondría decirte adiós. Y no sabes cuánto me duele hacerlo._

–¿Acaso importa? Ahora, ya lo sabes. –Susurra, tocándole el perfil con la mano derecha. –Y ahora va a ser incluso más difícil, ¿sabes?

–El qué, subnor-

 _Ah, ahí fue, fue él mismo._

No había querido escuchar más sus gritos de perro rabioso, ni esperar que la hostia llegara. Eso que se la diera después, cuando se aprendiera de memoria la forma de sus dientes o el sabor de su boca. Entonces le dejaría pegarle por horas y podía apreciar con ganas lo bien dibujado que se veían sus abdominales en el baño y ahora se sienten, _mi madre si se sienten,_ como tocar el santo grial y esconderlo debajo de la cama.

No llega el golpe y con ello todas esas dudas del último año. Esa espera interminable desde San Valentin. Esas noches conociendo la palabra s _exo_ a oscuras en una habitación adolescente. Cobran sentido.

Es como aprender a volar, pero sin tener que recurrir a la teoría. Es volver a montar en bicicleta después de un año y simplemente subir, pedalear, y apreciar el aire helado en las mejillas. Es una melodía dulce que viaja por la nuca y desciende por la columna hasta llegar a la punta de los dedos que se retuercen ante la sensación cálida de unos dedos bajo la camisa. En la espalda, donde comienza el pantalón.

 _Se están besando. A lo grande._ Y sabe como deberían saber todos los postres en el mundo: a gloria. Porque las partes finales siempre son lo mejor. La guinda del pastel, la galletita para después.

–Iwa-

–Cállate. –Boquea, besándole la barbilla mientras se aprietan contra la pared. Escondidos de posibles ojos intrusos. –Cállate o te la llevas.

 _Pero ya me la estoy llevando, Iwa-chan._

Por una vez en la vida le hace caso sin rechistar, sanándole la piel a suspiros y mimos. Susurrando de vez en cuando _¿te imaginabas qué acabaríamos así cuando te comías mis mocos?_ Y entonces él le aprieta en un costado, con cosquillas y sin dolor, mirándole con las pupilas dilatadas por estar a oscuras demasiado tiempo, o, quien sabe, quizás porque está viendo algo que le gusta y sintiendo cosas amansan el alma.

–Lo he creído desde que te vi con ese sombrero lleno de chapas de naves espaciales, Tontikawa.


End file.
